cobalt_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt Kingdom
Before The Foundation Everything begins in the Crimson Hand. Oggy521 (Leader) was beginning to be insufficient to the desires of Bigclaphead (founder) who was Oggy's right hand man. So in response Bigclaphead and certain treacherous individuals left the group to found a new group that would be known as - The Cobalt Kingdom. A flawed attempt to confuse recipients of its predecessor by T-C-K. After The Foundation Breaking the chains from the 'tyrant' is not going to get rid of their problems. Since they've completely cut themselves off from the group (However seeked to dismantle The Crimson Hand continuously to no avail). But initially Bigclaphead was not going to give up that easily and he pushed the group to not lose it's existence. The main issue that the group faced was the lack of members and courage, which remains prevalent to this day. Rising From Nothing The group began to rise in July of 2019. Although member counts were absolutely nothing compared to Crimsons, it managed to prove that they will live on and consolidate their position at the cost of sacraficing sedentary position for its ambiguous fantasies. This was also the time when Cobalt OG members joined. Discord group foundation, Fort Deception foundation also helped the growth of the group. Rallies were limited and not too active, but they helped to gain virtually no members and keep a fragile flow in training, still being obsolete to basic standards. Back then the group looked more like a militia group then a proper professionalized army. Making Moves After the tactics, doctrines, members were gotten, the Cobalts began to skirmish the Crimsons commonly. Because they did not recognize the existence of the Cobalt Kingdom and treated them as a rebellious militia, rather than another group like all others. This attitude began to change when the Cobalts, alongside the Codersaders, defeated the Crimsons. This proved that now the Crimsons must reconsider their attitude a bit more to a tolerant side. However, soon after it had been discovered in a series of unprecedented controversy, that they had cheated in a pitiful attempt to outmaneuver their rivals: The Crimson Hand, for reinstating propaganda. Mimickers Of The Prussian Might As the group rises even more, training of men, rallies were beginning to be much more common. And from that point Bigclaphead is no longer always in charge so he could focus on the development of the group, internally. But things can't be always prosperous and a number of Cobalt Dramas have been plaguing the group since its foundation. They were not as deadly, but many older players began defecting, straight up leaving the group. In order to avoid them, x51Roblox created oppressive rules on the discord group and the game itself. This proved catastrophic and reduced troop morale and staff confidence leading to 200 approximately to be purged in a series of consistent paranoia by the now war mongering high command. Though in some cases they were broken. The group managed to defeat a few enemies due to their interdependance/reliance and benfits from the coalition, but often continues to cheat in many cases within the conditions set by their demands.This gave a lasting impact to their future as a whole and made them a force to be reckoned with as a member of a coalition between groups, but still a militia group that remains somewhat disorientated. The Great Change of Course As the group begins to promote more and more men, disagreements begin to occur. Due to the January dramas (Cobalt Dramas) and X51Roblox scandal of his ruling in question, the group began slowly dying in members. Now the fights were not done in on the battlefields, but inside of the Kingdom. And the politics game was beginning to play itself in a loop. Due to these factors, another short drama happened. Stealthninja1806 (Jacob) has taken the role of Kingship, due to Bigclaphead resigning from his posts, because of drama and other factors leading to it. So after the new King came to rule, he was ready to accept many opinions of others and this caused some disagreements which led to officers arguing. And this made him retire from his posts for a few days and X51Roblox took the title as King. Many did not like his reform ideas, which saw to purge out the weak and leave on the most competent, which made others worry within the Kingdom. But thankfully Jacob came back, in order to not cause another fight within the group. This weird period made the group lose a bit of it's activity, which is what the HR and the HC want to fix. Today The Cobalt Kingdom is strong, but the new Fort still not complete and members still stuck with Temporary Encampment. The group wouldn't die out, though. Because many are here to be active. It just needs more time and dedication. But the Kingdom wouldn't sustain another drama, because that would draw a tombstone on this group and we'll never be able to fully recover. So the best bet is for us to stick together as a group and not let one take too much power as a tyrant of some sorts. It sounds a bit republican, but that's how it works for everyone to be happy. And better for our future, which could a lot worse... ''EXTERNAL LINKS: '' YouTube Channel - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBGIMTX4Kod1SnwiF-kkZMQ Discord Server - https://discord.gg/nbvptMR ROBLOX Group Page - https://www.roblox.com/groups/5002699/The-Cobalt-Kingdom#!/about Category:Groups